fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Circuit the Cybird
Circuit the Cybird (or Circuit) is a cybird and Maven's main sidekick in the ''Maven'' universe. His hometown is Bolt Island, but currently resides in New Oak in the Joto Islands to support his best friend. Other friends, Circuit and Maven have met and joined in their journey such as Tyi the Lepoard, Daisy the Cybird, Din the Whale, Professor Quartz Gorilla, Val the Eagle, Zane the Cat, Lana the Lioness, Dale the Elephant, Witt the Cybird, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Sonic's allies. While helping Maven, Circuit also encountered many enemies such as Lord Gargan, the Shadowhawks, Dr. Leviticus, Nevam the Lynx, and Dr. Eggman. Circuit personally faced his own villains such as Grogg and Alistar the Cybird. Circuit has also join his friend through many locations such as Joto Islands, Nexus Isles, several dimensions, and Siren Island; and for Curcuit himself, Bolt Island. Background Circuit is 17 years old and was born in Bolt Island. He was raised by his mother, but also being guided by Witt. After training, Cicruit first met Maven when they team up to stop a theif from reawkaening an ancient evil. And since then, Circuit became a fateful, best friend, and sidekick to Maven. Appearance Cirucit is a cybird-a bird droid hybrid-and his apparance is mostly like a bluish-purpe droid bot, but is fully living and having arms and legs. His most seen feature is his wings that activates his two canon lasers on both ends of the wings. He has a stern attitude at times, but can be happy if something happens wonderfully. Skills and arsenal He is best known for carrying two canon lasers and has the ability to fly. Later on, he would receive a upgrade that will have a scope and customizable laser firing for canon lasters and new weapons like the eon blaster, the flash bombs, and the microplungers. Apperances He has appeared in all games below except for one game--Maven: Blackout *''Maven the Lynx'' *''Maven 2: Back to Action'' *''Maven 3: Dimension Twist'' *''Circuit Downloaded'' *''Sonic & Maven: Crossfire'' *''Maven Versus'' *''Maven: Silver Tail'' Maven the Lynx In the first game, Circuit helps Maven help Lana to stop Lord Gargan's plan to capture all the Mod Stones to rule the Joto Islands. Maven 2: Back to Action Maven and Circuit try to get a much needed vacation, only to discover a gang of bandits known as the Shadowhawks using a strange device to transport to the Nexus Isles. Maven 3: Dimenson Twist Maven and Circuit pursue a evil scientist, Dr. Leviticus, who sets up a device that travel to many dimensions. They continue their pursuit throughout the many dimensions while seeking help from Tyi and Daisy. Circuit Downloaded Circuit gets a message from Witt to return to Bolt Island; Maven encourages him to return, so Cirucit depart Joto Islands to head back home for a annual celebration until it gets attacked by Grogg. Circuit gets a new upgrade and assitance from Daisy to stop Grogg and the cybird traitor, Alistar. Sonic & Maven: Crossfire Circuit helps Maven while Maven joins forces with Sonic to stop the strange parntership between Dr. Eggman and Lord Gargan, who set to create a new Death Egg using the island's energy force. Maven Versus Maven, Circuit, his friends, and his enemies are abducted by an ailen warlord King Regindon to force to partcipate in a tournament in order to prove the best. Maven: Silver Tail A prequel to the first game, Circuit disovers a theif stealing valuable stuff and pursue after the cloaked-silver point tail figure. While tracking the thief, Circuit meets Maven and together for the first time, they try to stop the thief and uncover the mystery of SilverTail. Category:TalixArts Category:Maven Games Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Males Category:Original Characters